The Forgotten Family
by Blazing Aurora
Summary: Alice and Sam thought they were ordinary. But when they were suddenly deposited in the middle of Mirkwood forest as Elfling's, they figured something was up... This is the story of how they found themselves in their true identity. No pairings. Not Mary Su
1. The Band of Orcs

'Alice don't forget to walk your little brother home later

**Hi this is my first attempt at a Lord of the Rings fanfic and courtesy of a friend of mine I have been threatened to torture if this turns into a Mary Sue… So please, if you believe this is turning into a Mary Sue then do warn me as I have no desire to become disabled. **

**Thanks for showing interest. I hope you like it and review…**

**Blazing Aurora**

**--**

'Alice, don't forget to walk your little brother home later! He's only eleven!'

"MUM! I'm at senior school now! I don't need a nursemaid!"

"He's right you know. If I show favouritism to him he'll only get picked on by the bullies when I'm not there to protect him…'

The sibling's mother pursed her lips, a sure sign that they were about to either have one of her infamous long lectures or their 'dear' mother was about to spontaneously combust.

'Alice Mya Braddick! You are a prefect of your school and one of the prominent members of the student council! How dare you refuse to help your little brother! What has he ever done to you to warrant that kind of abandonment! You ungrateful…"

Alice shot a significant look at her pacifist little brother before sidling to the back door quietly picking up her school bag on the way. A quick glance behind her reassured her that he had taken the hint and wasn't going to be here 2 hours later when their mother reached the climax of her rant. Not that they didn't love her, but if they weren't careful they were going be late for school. Alice was silent for the majority of the walk to their grammar school before she looked at her solemn brother with a speculative gleam in her eye.

"She does have a point though Sam. You have to start defending yourself; otherwise the school bullies will target you in no time. I've managed to hold them off so far because of my status but you know that work for much longer…"

"I never asked you to help me. I can look after myself!" Sam stomped off in a huff.

"Right… Of course you can." Alice shook her head and wondered how he was planning to follow up on that statement.

--

_Right! I can do this! All I have to do is stand up to those weak pathetic cowards! They won't stand a chance… Oh who am I kidding. I can't hurt another person; It goes against who I am. But what can I do? I…_

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A pathetic snivelling puppy. Whatcha gonna do Sammy? There's no big sister here to protect you now!"

At the side of the street four of the schools worst bullies lay in waiting for him. Sam tried to back off and thereby avoid the confrontation but they followed him step for step until there was nowhere else for him to hide.

"You're filth!" They had surrounded him and blocked his escape route; that was the last conscious thought he had for some time…

--

Alice glanced at the clock as she walked into her 6th class of the day. One hour left then she could go home for a rest. Unfortunately it also happened to be physics with the raucous boys. Oh well. They'd learn. She grinned as she walked into one of the newer laboratories on the campus. Said group of boys turned around in their seats as she walked into the room, wolf whistling when they noticed whom it was. A couple of them blocked her way to her seat and gave her an all over appraising look.

"Meow! Hello kitty! How bout we meet up round my place for a little chat later?"

Alice gifted him with one of her most sardonic looks as she contemplated the best way to put him down,

"If I wanted that kind of a chat Andy it certainly wouldn't be with you. I could always arrange a sparring session but I doubt that's what you had in mind…"

Andy turned rather pale. Alice's 'sparring sessions' were rather famous at Springbrook School. The last bloke who challenged Alice to one of them ended up with a shiner and wasn't able to walk without wincing for at least a week. One didn't fight Alice without a good reason and a skilled hand. Otherwise you'd end up worse for words.

" Uh… No it's all right Alice! We'll talk another time yeah…"

The guys backed off and Alice continued on her walk to her friends who'd secured seats at the back of the lab.

"Have you seen Sam? I haven't seen him around school."

"No… We were wondering where he was ourselves; he normally bumps into me at the end of English on the way to Geography."

Georgia was a voluptuous blond haired, blue eyed beauty that broke the rule when it came to 'dumb blondes' and was one of the most intelligent girls at school, hence sought out by every boy with even a single brain cell. But still preferred to hang around with the tomboys and ignore 'the idiots whose brains were not located in their heads' as she so eloquently put it; much to the disgust of the school bimbo's.

Alice looked worried at this but Helen was quick to intercept any thought of going to look for him. She was the class bookworm after all, with mousy brown hair that became sleek and smooth when a bit of conditioner was actually applied for once; and matching brown eyes that combined allowed her to blend in with a crowd wherever she was and whatever she was doing.

"I'm sure he's fine Alice and besides, consider what it would do to his image if it became public knowledge that you had to go look for him…"

"Yeah you're right. I worry too much; though don't tell anyone else that ok! They'll think I've gone soft!" The last sentence was accompanied by a laugh that sounded akin to a beautiful bell ringing and had everyone turning to face the green eyed brunette with images of a meadow and baby rabbits springing across alongside a peaceful river.

"Ok… You know we tell you not to do that right? It brings far too much attention and is rather creepy…" Helen was a bit flustered with every eye in the room focused solely on their small group.

"Never mind that Helen you should be used to it by now… I wonder why Mrs Rockwell is late. She's normally very punctual…"

Speak of the devil, a bustling physics teacher burst into the room muttering her apologies. Apparently there'd been a problem in one of the key stage 4 classes that required disciplining. Not that the class minded of course, still, they had A2's this year and needed to focus so the class died down and focused for the final lesson of the day.

--

Alice was not in a good mood. She'd been waiting for Sam outside of the school gates for at least half an hour now and there was still no sign of him. If he'd gone of into town with some of his friends she wouldn't be impressed. They needed to face mum together after this morning's episode and if he'd managed to give her the slip then she'd definitely be in for it. It started to rain; great, as if things weren't bad enough as it was. She sighed and decided to make her way home by herself, quickly pulling out her black hoody to try and keep the rain off at least a bit. It looked like Sam was trying to prove his self-reliance and trying to avoid her. He was so gonna get it when she got home, mum or no mum.

She was contemplating the physics problem; that she had to deal with later because they didn't have time to finish it in the lesson due to their teacher's lateness; when she heard some strange sounds coming from the darkness of one of the alleys.

"Well would you look at what we have here? You'd make a fine addition to our master's army little one. After some tweaking of course!" The sinister laugh was enough to send shivers up Alice's spine. Especially when his friends joined in. It was apparent that they'd found a child and meant him harm. Alice hated it when her 'hero' side came out. Why did she have to go out of her way to save some snivelling wimp that would probably cry all over her as she escorted him/her home making her even more late than she already was. That was until she noticed who it was…

"SAM!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY LITTLE BROTHER YOU PERVERT!!"

Alice stormed into the alley not thinking of her safety or chances against 5 of the ugliest men she had ever seen each of which was over twice her body weight and were holding implements covered in blood and dirt. The 'leader' looked up in shock for a minute and backed off, with his companions following his lead. Alice sprinted over to Sam and felt for a pulse, which thank God was there.

"Sam speak to me mate! What happened? Come on little brother come back to me!'

Alice felt tears making a track down her cheeks as she felt for broken bones over his bruised and bloodied body, which thankfully were nonexistent. The leader of the group of ruffians took one look at the tearful girl and took the assumption that she was harmless and as she was his sister she might come in useful. He shot a look at his compatriots and fingered the black gem that he had hidden in the hilt of his chipped and battered sword. A beauty out of place on the brutal weapon.

'Alice… Is that you?" Sam's voice was weak but he was definitely regaining consciousness, which had to be a good sign, right?

"Yeah it's me! I'm going to get you home now and we'll call the doctor over to have a look at you. No arguments!"

"I don't think so somehow… You're coming with us little child…" The leader activated the black gem and the entire group in the alley disappeared in a bright light that somehow created a strong wind despite its nature as light waves. A passer-by looked at the hidden alleyway but dismissed it as one of those strange occurrences that happened sometimes, as he hadn't been able to see anyone in the alley at all…


	2. Enter Legolas

Here's the second chapter

**Here's the second chapter. I'd be grateful to hear what you think and to be on Mary Sue alert. So please review. Thanks**

**Blazing Aurora**

**Key**

"Speech"

'_Thinking_'

**--**

Recap

"_I don't think so somehow… You're coming with us little child…" The leader activated the black gem and the entire group in the alley disappeared in a bright light that somehow created a strong wind despite its nature as light waves. A passer-by looked at the hidden alleyway but dismissed it as one of those strange occurrences that happened sometimes, as he hadn't been able to see anyone in the alley at all…_

--

Alice and Sam felt as though their whole being was squeezed into a very small space as they were surrounded by malicious white light. There appeared to be a presence in the light that rejected their very existence.

'_What? Why do you hate us so much?_'

The presence relaxed its energy from the two children in utter shock before the energy returned just as strong as before. But this time it was a comforting presence that tried to convey peace and reassure them that everything was fine. If anything that was more confusing. What the hell was going on?

The white light receded and the first thing that the pair noticed was that they were no longer in a dark alley surrounded by 5 ruffians who were laughing. No. Now they were in the middle of a forest with bow aimed at them and 4 swords being drawn by the ugliest creatures that they had ever seen who had a predatory gleam in their eyes as they laughed at the children's expense. Sam was petrified. What could he do? He could no more fight than he could fly. He'd be killed before he could draw breath, he'd never see his parents again…

"Calm down Sam." Alice was speaking in his ear too softly for these hideous creatures to hear her. Unlike her brother she wasn't as terrified and noticed that they held their weapons as if they weren't quite sure of what to do with them. "When I say so, run as fast as you can away from here. I'll hold them off long enough for you to get a head start because you're injured. Don't worry I'll join you soon!"

"What are you trying to plot now little rabbits? It's probably best to warn you that you're in the middle of Mirkwood forest and if you try to run the Elves will hunt you down for daring to trespass on their territory!"

'_Elves? What the hell is going on?_'

Alice watched them carefully before throwing herself on the archer disabling his bow momentarily, then wheeling onto the swordsmen releasing a volley of kicks and punches.

"NOW SAM!"

Sam got up and ran as fast as he was physically able. He didn't know what direction he was heading in; he just ran as fast as his injuries would allow him. Suddenly an arrow lodged itself at his feet, and he back peddled away from the graceful blonde angels that adorned the trees, falling over in the process. He looked up and heard several startled in takes of breath. Alice leapt over him from behind and placed herself in the way of these strange beings. Were these the elves the monsters were talking about? An arrow lodged itself in her chest from one of the beings that had a strange protective look on his/her face. How could you tell the gender of these people? Especially with the sun shining between the trees blocking their facial features. Sam watched his sister fall. The hood fell from her head, as her face revealed shock and horror that turned into pain. The 'protective' being suddenly blanched and chocked in horror. Why? He'd fired the arrow. Sam felt hate surge through his system as he felt the only person he had in this strange place lose consciousness and fall quiet.

"MURDERER!" He screamed with tears now tracking down his face. He was about to scream more when he was hit over the back of the head and he fell into blissful unconsciousness himself.

--

Legolas moved quickly through the trees. A surge of power had been felt from the western side of the forest and the very trees seemed to scream at the presence of orc's in the forest. How had they managed to get past the initial guard? He saw more elves join him in his haste and nodded his appreciation as he neared the site of the energy surge. He heard the orc before he saw it. It was making more noise than any animal of the forest he'd ever come across before and as it burst into the clearing he shot his arrow, aiming to incapacitate it to keep it alive for questioning. Unfortunately it had noticed the movement of the arrow and moved back so that it landed harmlessly at its feet, although it fell over in its haste. Legolas grimaced; he wouldn't make a mistake like that again. He restrung his bow and aimed again when the 'orc' lifted its head. Legolas felt the startled intake of breath around him even as he felt his own breath be taken away. An elfling! He was hurt, bruises covering his skin, as he looked up at the surrounding elves in utter fear. Legolas felt every protective bone in his body go into overdrive as he saw that.

Elves lived for hundreds, no thousands of years if they were not involved in a battle. However to keep the balance of living elves, elflings were not born often. In fact it had been over 200 years since the last elfling had been born and as a result of which they were guarded more closely than any other commodity the elves had. For there to be an elfling alive that they did not know about was rare. But for him to be in this condition and looking at them in such fear was unheard of and caused protective anger to stir in the heart of every elf there. Whoever had done this would pay!

Suddenly a body jumped over the injured elfling, this time silent and with finesse, putting itself between the elves and the injured elfling, who had obviously been running blindly from something. Legolas fired his notched arrow with a feeling of satisfaction. It would pay for harming an elfling! The arrow hit in the left shoulder. The being looked at him with shock that turned quickly to pain as it fell. Legolas smirked to himself; he knew he wouldn't miss twice. His satisfaction however quickly turned to horror however when she fell. The hood had fallen, revealing another elfling. Who in retrospect Legolas realised had been trying to protect the injured elfling. Legolas had shot her. He felt his face blanch and as the girl lost consciousness he was uncertain whether he would too.

"MURDERER!" The injured elfling screamed to the assembled elves and Legolas felt every single Elf present blanch as much as he had. They would never intentionally harm an elfling. NEVER!! The elfling had tears streaming down his face which tore their very hearts and was about to scream more when he was suddenly hit over the back of the head. This time it was a band of orc's. Arrows shot from every direction until it made the 4 orc's look like pincushions as they fell.

Legolas jumped quickly down to the injured elfling's barking out orders as he moved.

"Gildor run as fast as you can back to Mirkwood and summon healers. Inform my father of the existence of these elfling's and tell him what has happened here! The rest of you help me stabilise them and start to move them towards Mirkwood. We don't have time to waste…"

Gildor turned and sprinted faster than he even knew was possible towards Mirkwood as the others tried their best to save these unknown elfling's. He only hoped that they were quick enough.

--

The leader of the orc's group wasn't as stupid as his followers. He knew that the Dark Lord would be angry. He'd been trailing those children for a long time though he didn't know why. If he didn't hear word he would be very angry. However if they reported that they had escaped and hadn't even been pursued he would be even angrier… So he sent his subordinates further into the elven territory and ran away to report himself. If they returned then there was no harm done. If not then he would be able to report their location and hopefully avoid death…


	3. Central Mirkwood

--

**Here's the next chapter! Have just had a PM from Demonic-Dragon-Eyed-Chick with a cool link to a Mary Sue Test… I got 42… O.o If it appears to go downhill, do yell! Lol. I'll pull it down if 5 or more people yell at me. Blazing Aurora**

**(Nb. If you want to check out the test, there's a link to it at the bottom of Demonic-Dragon-Eyed-Chick's profile)**

**--**

Recap

_Legolas jumped quickly down to the injured elfling's barking out orders as he moved._

"_Gildor run as fast as you can back to Mirkwood and summon healers. Inform my father of the existence of these elfling's and tell him what has happened here! The rest of you help me stabilise them and start to move them towards Mirkwood. We don't have time to waste…"_

_Gildor turned and sprinted faster than he even knew was possible towards Mirkwood as the others tried their best to save these unknown elfling's. He only hoped that they were quick enough._

--

'_Ugh. Wednesday morning: Double English with the 'gang'. Suppose I'd better get up, otherwise mum'll let Alice jump on me again… On the upside the birds are singing and the trees are rustling gently. Wait. Birds? Trees?_'

Sam shot up in his bed. Well he used the term 'his bed' lightly because he'd never seen this room or bed in his life. But still, he was sleeping on it… He looked around and noticed what the sounds were. He was in a room that was surrounded by foliage and adorned by several small birds. Huh? Then it all came back. The gang beating him up, the strange men, the light that could think and the angels that shot his sister. Was he dead? Because that was the only logical explanation for all of this… No, scratch that, he hurt too much to be dead. Then what had happened?

"Good morning young sir, I see you've finally woken up. You gave us quite the scare appearing like that!"

There was an Elf maiden standing in the doorway with a serene peaceful expression on her face. Unlike the Elves they had met in the forest she was a brunette and was very obviously a girl. Not that he was looking or anything of course but… never mind.

"You're probably hungry… I'll go get some food and inform Gildor that you're finally awake."

With that said she walked out of the room without him even uttering a word. Ok. Now he was freaked out. What happened? The last thing he remembered was being hit over the back of the head… and that girl was acting like he was some kind of deity. Last time he checked he couldn't perform miracles.

"Hello little one!" This time it was a face he recognised. It was the face of the angel to the right of the one that had shot his sister. Now it made sense. They must have taken him for questioning and then they'd kill him like that brute said. Just because they looked pretty didn't mean they were harmless. He of all people should know what with his experiences with the gang.

Sam shrunk back against the wall with wary fear showing in every atom of his body. Gildor was shocked at his reaction, but knew enough from his experience of hunting as to what to do. He crouched down on the ground dropping his shoulders in the process, trying to show he meant no harm and kept his voice low and smooth with no sudden movements.

"It's ok I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Gildor. What's your name?"

Sam looked long and hard at him. It was blatantly obvious what the Elf was trying to do; but it still calmed him down, because the Elf had left himself open for attack and was not hurting him in any way.

"S-Sam. My name is Sam. My sister is called Alice."

Gildor sighed in relief. He was getting through to him. Now for some of the more unpleasant questions.

"Alright Sam. How did you get here? And what happened? When we found you, you were covered in bruises as if you'd been beaten badly."

"I don't know how we got here. There were these monsters that wanted to take us to their master and light that could think for itself, and…" Sam was getting more hysterical as he remembered what had happened.

"Whoa! It's alright. It's over now. Look, no orc's!"

Sam wasn't going to point out that he wasn't an idiot. Because as he had decided earlier; they were going to kill him after questioning so why speed that fact up.

"Do you know where you are?" Sam remained silent and just looked at Gildor without moving. "You're in the forest of Mirkwood which is currently under the rule of Thranduil. It's east of the great River Anduin."

Suddenly things clicked. Orcs. Elves. Mirkwood. Anduin, and Thranduil. But that wasn't possible… Middle Earth was only a kingdom in a book. It wasn't real. Was it?

"Mirkwood? As in Legolas, Oropher, Thranduil Mirkwood?"

"You know Legolas? I wasn't aware that his name had reached further than the borders of Mirkwood. That's interesting."

Sam launched himself at the stunned Elf and sobbed hysterically into his chest.

"I thought you were going to kill me. I'm so sorry. I didn't know…"

"Shh… It's ok, nobody's blaming you…" Gildor was absolutely gob smacked at the sudden change in Sam but he wasn't going to knock it. He picked Sam up easily and walked over to the bed where he sat rocking him until the sobs subsided and he fell back to sleep. He looked up to find a shocked Fallesa standing in the doorway with a plate of sweetmeats in one hand and a cup of milk in the other.

"What on earth was that all about?"

"I think he thought we were going to torture then kill him… At least that's what I gathered so far…"

The cup and plate crashed to the floor with a crash that had a nearby Elf rushing in to find out what was wrong.

"What?" Fallesa spoke in a faint whisper that carried easily into the room. Gildor sighed. The other Elf left with a curious gaze when he twigged that everything was fine.

"He broke down when I told him where he was. I think he realises now that we're not going to hurt him. Or at least I hope he does."

Fallesa walked over to the now sleeping elfling and stroked back his black hair that had fallen over his mouth. Then looked behind her to where the food now lay.

"I don't think he's going to want that food now… I'll go get some more so he has it by him when he wakes up."

"I'm going to stay with him. He latched onto me quick enough when he realised I wasn't going to hurt him. I don't want him to panic if he wakes up and finds no-one here. Can you inform the guard captain so he can find a cover for my shift?"

"Sure." Fallesa nodded her understanding. If Gildor made him feel safe then Gildor could stay with him as long as he wanted…

--

The next time Sam woke up Gildor was by his side in seconds.

"Where's Alice?"

"She's in the healing hall. That arrow came perilously close to her heart so they decided to keep her in for observation. You only had bruising so they brought you up to the upper levels."

"Is she gonna be ok?"

"She's in the best of hands if…" A startled female shout was heard from below them. Sam recognising said voice was out of the room faster than he should have been able to in his condition. Gildor close on his heals, who was glad he had wrapped Sam in a robe when he fell asleep again.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!" Alice was stood in a defensive position against the wall, brandishing a chair in a threatening manner. She had the same look in her eyes that Gildor had seen in Sam's eyes when he first woke up.

"Please don't strain yourself miss you'll reopen your wound!"

"Calm down! We aren't going to harm you!"

"Alice! That's enough!" both of the healers looked at Sam in shock. That authoritarian voice was out of place on the young elfling. But they weren't going to push the point as Alice had frozen and the threat to her wound had subsided for now because of it.

"How much do you know about the Lord of the Rings?" This time all of the Elves jaws dropped. How did Sam know about Sauron? Or more to the point how much…


	4. Legolas' Guilt Trip

--

**Wow! 8 reviews already! I feel so loved… So I decided to upload the next chapter sooner than I intended! Yay! A special thanks to the following people who reviewed:-**

**Twilight Falls (my wonderful beta)**

**Demonic-Dragon-Eyed-Chick**

**KittyPersona**

**XxxIliSpecialxxX**

**Crecy**

**Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: In all chapters, past, present and future I don't own the Lord of the Rings in any way, shape or form. Much as I would like to…**

**--**

Recap

"_GET AWAY FROM ME!!" Alice was stood in a defensive position against the wall, brandishing a chair in a threatening manner. She had the same look in her eyes that Gildor had seen in Sam's eyes when he first woke up._

"_Please don't strain yourself miss you'll reopen your wound!"_

"_Calm down! We aren't going to harm you!"_

"_Alice! That's enough!" both of the healers looked at Sam in shock. That authoritarian voice was out of place on the young elfling. But they weren't going to push the point as Alice had frozen and the threat to her wound had subsided for now because of it._

"_How much do you know about the Lord of the Rings?" This time all of the Elves jaws dropped. How did Sam know about Sauron? Or more to the point how much…_

--

Sam watched Alice out of the corner of his eye. She seemed all right, but after this morning's episode he didn't want her to panic and cause her wound to open up. It was ironic really; normally it was Alice looking out for her 'weak' little brother. But now he was the one worrying. They were currently eating lunch with the elves of Mirkwood who were looking at them with awe and whispering among themselves. Alice had secluded herself with Fallesa, whom it turned out had been sent to Sam because she was the youngest Elf in Mirkwood at 467 years old. He felt an arm drape itself over his shoulders in hug and Gildor whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine; she's your sister after all…"

"I know… It's just she's been there for me all my life. It's time I returned the favour."

Alice noticed Sam talking with the Elf she had noticed earlier. She excused herself from Fallesa, and made her way self consciously over to the pair who looked up on her approach.

"Alice?" Gildor tried to exert as much calm as he could towards the overwhelmed girl. A full meeting was a powerful feeling for those not used to it. Especially when the attention is focused solely on you and one other person who you're worried about.

"Who was the elf who shot me? And where is he? I haven't seen him…"

Gildor sighed. He supposed he should have expected they'd notice… "Harming an elfling is a great crime here. They are to be protected at all costs. Because of his actions Legolas has wrapped himself in guilt and secluded himself from the other elves. He blames himself for your injuries and your fear, and as such he feels shamed." Legolas. Now that was a name she recognised. She may not know as much about the books as Sam did… But she watched the films and was as appreciative of Orlando Bloom as any other warm-blooded girl… She looked around and noticed several elves around them nod their heads in agreement and with satisfaction. That made her feel dirty somehow. As if she was the cause of another beings pain; for a minute she realised why Sam couldn't fight back. Why he was such a pacifist…

"Gildor. Where is he?"

"What do you have in mind?" Gildor was looking at her with a shocked expression. What was she thinking?

"Sam. Remember that time we bundled Dad?" Sam just grinned with glee spreading across his face.

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking then you can count me in! Gildor?"

"Follow me…" The trio got up and went to move out of the room.

"Wait a minute… Fallesa; you might want to see this!" Alice giggled as she followed her brother and his new friend with Fallesa close behind her. Whispered conversation was left in their wake as the remaining elves wondered what was happening…

--

Legolas had slipped into a deep depression. Why didn't he think before shooting? There was one unexpected occurrence, why didn't he check before letting his feelings get the better of him? Fool, Fool, FOOL!

"Your highness, there is someone here to see you…" Gildor was standing in the doorway looking nervous.

"Tell them to go away… I don't deserve to impinge my unworthiness on other people…"

"I don't think they'll listen sir…!"

"BUNDLE!!" Dual giggling voices chorused as two small figures all but flew themselves into the room and jumped on top of Legolas. Every Elf that was within visual distance had their jaws dropping on the floor, although they started laughing as well when the elfling's started tickling the elder Elf and acting like the elfling's they were. They'd forgotten what elfling's acted like. They truly were worth protecting at all costs…

"Hehehehe argh! That tickles Alice! You're supposed to be tickling him not me!! Hehehe!"

"Sorry Sam! Mwhahahahaha! Your turn Legolas!" By now Legolas had gotten over the initial shock and was giving as good as he got although he was careful around Alice's wound. The tumbling trio had a full tickle war for at least 15 minutes before a temporary truce was formed.

"Now. Have you stopped your moping? Or do we have to continue the tickle torture?" Unfortunately for Legolas they'd found out his ticklish spots.

"But I hurt you! How can I ever forgive myself? Or ask others to forgive me?"

"It's my fault for jumping in without thinking! Of course you'd think I was a danger! Personally I think you did an admirable job of defending your home!"

Legolas still looked unconvinced though. He still thought he was to blame and was unsure of where to go from here. This time Sam decided to put in his bit.

"Look if you still feel guilty then do something about it. You can't reverse time by sitting in your room moping!" Legolas looked at him in shock before making his life changing decision.

"You're right! I will protect you from any danger until you are of age and able to defend yourselves!" With that statement Legolas jumped up and went off to tell his father about his decision. Sam though looked nonplussed.

"Not quite what I had in mind… but never mind…"

"Hey! It got him out of his moping! We achieved our objective, what are you worrying about now?" Sam just looked at his elder sister with a look that was far wiser than his appearance suggested.

"You do realise that he has just vowed to dog our every movement, especially you and protect you no matter what happens until we come of age don't you?"

"What's so bad about that? I've only got to wait a year… I'm 17 after all!"

"Elves come of age at a hundred years old…"

"… WHAT!!" The echo reached the highest tree in central Mirkwood, which had only been achieved three times in the entirety of its history. No small feat in itself.

--

Thranduil chuckled softly from his hidden position on the other side of the wall. They really were something these elfling's, to turn his son away from such depression. He was glad he'd decided to send out the news to the other two Elven nations… They're ready for it after all, despite the calls that stated that they needed time to adjust. With one last chuckle at the sound of Alice berating Sam for making such a stupid statement he turned away back to the throne room, where doubtless his son was looking for him to tell him the news. He'd have to pretend he didn't know of course… After all it was one of Legolas' most prominent decisions, as even after the two newcomers came of age he suspected that his son would still look out for them…


	5. Enter Elrond

--

**Here's the next chapter. Please review, I like to hear what people think…**

**Blazing Aurora**

**--**

Recap

_Thranduil chuckled softly from his hidden position on the other side of the wall. They really were something these elfling's, to turn his son away from such depression. He was glad he'd decided to send out the news to the other 2 Elven nations… They're ready for it after all, despite the calls that stated that they needed time to adjust. With one last chuckle at the sound of Alice berating Sam for making such a stupid statement he turned away back to the throne room, where doubtless his son was looking for him to tell him the news. He'd have to pretend he didn't know of course… After all it was one of Legolas' most prominent decisions, as even after the two newcomers came of age he suspected that his son would still look out for them…_

--

Gandalf looked at the summons from Mirkwood in shock. He had been following up some developments within the borders of Mordor and was pissed off to say the least when he was so rudely interrupted. But the news of elfling's was so phenomenal that his objections had flown out the window the moment he realised what Thranduil was saying…

But these elfling's weren't newborn. They had the physical appearance of the elven equivalent of teenagers. How had they remained hidden for so long? Wait. It couldn't be… They had left 5 years ago; and as far as he was aware there was no possible way for them to return… He packed up his staff and began the trek to Mirkwood forest, far in the north…

--

"Elrond! Dear old friend; it is a pleasure to see you in such peaceful times, and with such a joyous occasion!" Thranduil embraced a startled Lord Elrond with vigour and proceeded to welcome Galadriel and Celeborn in the same manner.

"Are you feeling all right Thranduil? If you need to lie down for a while I can give you a medical…"

"I'm fine. I'm fine… Who are these friends you have bought with you? I don't recognise these faces and men as well? I was aware that you had adopted a human child… But surely eleven of them is excessive!" Thranduil guided his friends round to look at the entourage that had accompanied the Elven lords and ladies. Elrond and Celeborn chuckled as they shared a significant look.

"Indeed, I adopted Aragorn not too long ago. He is the unmounted man near the front. Celeborn came across Eomer of Rohan's squad on his way here and agreed to bring them here to allow Théoden to rejoice at the news. They are the ten mounted men at the back."

"You informed the men? I thought we'd agreed that this would be kept among the elves… They've already been hurt once I don't want them to be hurt again. No. I won't allow them to be hurt again!" Several of the Elves gasped in shock at this unexpected news and looked at the leader of Mirkwood in incomprehension. The men however barring Aragorn looked confused yet bemused.

"They're hurt? What happened? I'll look over them immediately!" Elrond had taken on the same protective look accompanied with cold hard fury that had come across Legolas' face that day in the forest, and several of the elves surrounding him started to edge away nervously at the dark aura surrounding him. Not even taking into account the humans in the company.

"They've already been treated by our house of healing but feel free to see what you can do if you want. We are yet to piece together the full details of what has happened, as they are very nervous. Legolas, Gildor and Fallesa seem to have gotten through to them though. They're gradually coming round. Look for them in the upper halls by Legolas' room." Elrond swept off without another word. Thranduil thought it was probably not the best time to mention that it had been Legolas that had hurt Alice…

"Come. I'll settle you into accommodation. I'm sure you'll meet our little elfling's later at dinner…"

--

Sam and Alice were sitting in Legolas' room with Gildor and the resident of said room at the time Elrond sought them out. Not necessarily talking about a specific subject; just enjoying each other's company. Although Gildor and Legolas were rather curious about miscellaneous details from the elfling's past they didn't want to jeopardise the trust that they had achieved so far.

"Oh come on Alice! Loosen up! It's not as if you have any of your weird friends here to hear you!"

"Hey! Take that back! They're less weird than _you_ little squirt!"

"HEY!!" Alice and Sam then proceeded to get into a rough and tumble fight much to the amusement of the two elder elves, as it was obvious they weren't serious. The quartet was having so much fun that they failed to see the imposing figure that was positioned in the doorway…

Elrond was having a mild flashback as these two reminded him so much of his twins Elladan and Elrohir. Even down to the petty squabbling. He stood there in quite some amusement until he noticed the bruising on Sam and the bandages covering Alice's arrow wound. He cleared his throat, but was rather disappointed when the pair stopped playing. Elves were far too serious… they should have some levity in their lives every now and again… Legolas and Gildor shot to their feet and bowed deeply, leaving the pair of elfling's looking confused.

"My Lord Elrond! It is an honour to meet you!"

"ELROND!!" Said elf looked at the younger elfling in surprise. Sam's eyes were bulging out of his head. "THE Lord Elrond?! As in lord of Imladris, super healer and overall good guy?"

"Um… Yeah…"

"WOW!! Mum told me all about you! You're so cool! Will you teach me? I want to be a healer too when I'm older!!" Alice rolled her eyes behind his back, although Legolas and Gildor looked at each other in surprise. This was the first they had heard about his parents.

"If you want to learn, of course I'll teach you! Maybe you can come to Imladris at some point and learn with my daughter Arwen…" Elrond was flattered. Barely three minutes in this elfling's company and he was already in the position of requested teacher… Legolas and Gildor just looked at each other. Neither of them would've thought Elrond would've agreed… Even though Sam was an elfling.

"But for now let's have a look at those injuries of yours; yes? What happened?"

"Some boys attacked me on my way to school. It's happened before, just never this bad. Some Orcs in Mirkwood forest shot Alice. Legolas, Gildor and some other elves found us though and bought us back here." Sam had noticed Legolas looking nervous and decided to twist the truth a bit. He was thanked by a grateful look from said Elf as Elrond started fuming.

"Where are these boys and Orcs? We'll hunt them down!!"

"I don't know where the boys are now… It's a bit confusing. But the Elves here told me that they annihilated the Orcs that were following us."

"Hmm… Anyway. Let's treat those wounds."

--

Everyone was waiting anxiously for the elfling's at dinner that night. They had been secluded with Elrond for the entire afternoon and hadn't made their appearance yet. The doors opened at the end of the corridor and Legolas and Gildor walked in, followed by Alice who stopped on the threshold as every eye in the room came to rest on her looking like she was about to bolt. Elrond and Sam walked past her without even noticing this, deep in conversation about the advantages and disadvantages of using deadly nightshade as an antidote to extreme poison when it was a poison itself…

"But surely if you administer Nightshade then it will kill the very patient you are trying to save? It's one of the most deadly poisons of the world itself!"

"Only if you miscalculate the dosage… If you only administer enough to neutralise the other poison then it is perfectly safe. That's what makes a good healer, the decisions they make. In fact…"

Alice looked at them in bemusement and, forgetting to be nervous, sidled into place next to Fallesa who put an arm around her shoulders and gave her a reassuring hug. She looked down the table to where she knew Thranduil would be sitting when she noticed a familiar face…

_Flashback_

"_Mother-Brother?"_

"_Eomer! What are you doing here? We were told that no one else could…" Eorl looked at his children who had looked up at this new arrival to their home, and were curious as to why their father was gaping like a landed fish…_

"_Uh… Children this is your first cousin Eomer on my side. Eomer this is my twelve year old daughter Alice and my six year old son Sam…"_

"_It's a pleasure to meet you cousins. I believe this is the first time we have met, isn't it Eorl?" Eomer was looking at his uncle out of the corner of his eye. Eorl to the curiosity of his children was squirming uncomfortably._

"_Well… I'm sure you'll get to talk to Eomer later children. Why don't you go up to your room and do your homework so that your cousin and I can catch up yeah?"_

_The last thing the children heard as they were ushered up to the seclusion of their bedroom was… "Homework?"_

_End Flashback_

"Eomer!! What are you doing here? The last I heard you were heading back to Uncle Théoden!"

"Hey! It is Eomer! How have you been doing?" Sam had noticed Eomer as well and was more than willing to greet their cousin, although silence was heard along the entire length of the table until Eomer, finally noticing who they were looked at them in astonishment.

"Alice? Sam? But… I don't understand. What's going on?"

"That's a rather complicated issue that cannot travel further than this room if you wish for our delightful additions to the family to survive…" Gandalf was standing at the end of the hall.

"Gandalf! I thought you were in the black lands! How did you get back so fast? We weren't expecting you for at least another week!"

"I pulled in some favours to get here quicker… and by the look of things it's just as well!"

--


	6. Gandalf's Explanation

--

**Yo! I'm really sorry about the late update with forgotten family, but I've had my final exams looming. Which on that note may cause my updates to be infrequent in the next 3 weeks, as I'm actually **_**in**_** my exam period now. But I haven't dropped any of my stories; they're just on the back burner for now. I'll try and get another chapter up on the other two soon. REVIEW!! It will make me write faster! :) See you soon, Blazing Aurora**

**Disclaimer: 'I don't own the Lord of the Rings'**

**Eomer: 'But you'd like to… Go on say it! I know you want to!'**

**Blazing Aurora: 'Just because you're a king doesn't mean you can order me around Eomer! This is MY fanfic!'**

**Eomer: 'Wait. I'm a king? What happened to Theodred? He's next in line… BLAZING AURORA!!' **_**Brandishes a sword in a threatening manner**_

**Blazing Aurora: 'ARGH!!' **_**Runs away**_

**Eomer: 'That was easy… Too easy…' **_**sees Blazing Aurora come back with elven friends**_** 'Uh oh…'**

**--**

Recap

"_Alice? Sam? But… I don't understand. What's going on?"_

"_That's a rather complicated issue that cannot travel further than this room if you wish for our delightful additions to the family to survive…" Gandalf was standing at the end of the hall._

"_Gandalf! I thought you were in the black lands! How did you get back so fast? We weren't expecting you for at least another week!"_

"_I pulled in some favours to get here quicker… and by the look of things it's just as well!"_

--

"What do you mean?" Half of the table had stood up with a combination of outrage and worry on their faces. But it was Thranduil that had voiced the thought that was running through everyone's head. Gandalf sighed.

"Seven years ago Sauron captured and questioned an elf maiden and a rider of Rohan. The atrocities that they had to endure I will not voice at the dinner table. Two years after their capture; a rare lax in security enabled their escape. The only reason they weren't killed outright was because they were not being held in Mordor itself; but at the fortress of Isengard. I was there serving under Saruman the White at the time and was able to use my sorcery to transport them away from the fortress to safety. Unfortunately it had some unexpected side effects. Yes it did transport them away from the danger they were in; but it transported them across dimensions with no conceivable way of getting back. At least at the time there wasn't… They remained in that dimension for three years until I discovered a way of manipulating the dimensional barriers to our benefit. There is a specific black stone that is only found at the foot of Mount Doom that exerts the same effect as the wild untamed sorcery that I used. Eomer here volunteered to be sent as, because I had magic myself, the stone wouldn't work for me as I would negate the effects without even thinking about it."

"It was the least I could do to come to the aid of my kinsman. He is my mother-brother after all."

"What does this have to do with Alice and Sam?"

"Patience Galadriel… Eomer returned ten days later by our time; but according to him he was only in that alternate dimension for just over one full day! By that we deemed that the movement of time itself was altered. That wasn't the juiciest bit of gossip though. You see Eorl and his wife had had two children, a girl and a boy by the names of Alice and Sam. The only anomaly I see here is that when Eomer met them they were most definitely human! One can only assume that the journey across dimensions has bought out their Elvish half, where it was once dormant and their human half was dominant. After all from what I can gather, Elves and magic don't exist in that dimension."

"Um… Hello?! Still here, and not appreciating being talked _about_ and not _to_!" Gandalf looked around surprised for he had indeed forgotten that the Alice and Sam he was lecturing about were right in front of him.

"My sincerest apologies Miss Alice. I think that from the information I have gathered, that you were mostly human in your dimension, most of your Elvish traits were suppressed. On equal accounts, in this dimension you are mostly Elvish with most of your human traits suppressed. I don't know if your two halves will meld, as you grow older. But that is the case for now."

"Right. The question is. What are we going to do about this situation? I can guarantee that the longer we stay here the more mum will freak; and trust me. You don't want to see mum in lecturing mode. It's scary." Sam shivered in memory.

"Who is your mother? I only discovered your father's name when Eomer reported back… He never mentioned anything about your elven mother." Every single ear rose in the hall at that. The Elves had been trying to determine the Elfling's precise age and parentage for days now; but in Elven society it was considered rude to openly ask such questions. It wasn't polite to ask an elf thousands of years old his age after all… But they were willing to let it pass this once. They were innately curious after all…

"The people around us call our mother Joy; but I doubt that was what she was known as here… All of the names here are in Sindarin." Sam was curious too.

"How do you know about Sindarin? Your heritage allows you fluency in both languages! You shouldn't have noticed this much about our culture!" Gandalf was standing over Sam, who looked slightly scared now. Legolas got up and put himself between the two with a protective look on his face.

"Even if they are only half Elven. They still have direct elven blood! I will not allow you to intimidate them!"

"Peace Legolas! He means them no harm…" Thranduil looked at is son in understanding but firm rebuff.

"Joy is translated into Enelya in Sindarin." Aragorn had been watching the course of the conversation in silence but decided to put in his farthing worth. The Lothlorien group gasped in shock for what seemed the infinite time since they had arrived in Mirkwood. Really! It wasn't proper for elves to look like gaping fish all the time! It doesn't suit the image.

"Enelya was my sister! We thought she had died at Sauron's hands! Now you not only tell us that she is alive, but that she has had elfling's! I demand custody!" A blonde haired male Elf sitting next to Celeborn had pushed his chair back 2 metres in his haste to stand up.

"Demand Haldir?" Haldir felt the dark dangerous aura Legolas was giving off and decided to rephrase that.

"I mean I offer to look after the elfling's as they are my direct kin your highness!"

"YOUR HIGHNESS?! YOU'RE A PRINCE!!" Everyone looked once again at Alice and Sam. Sam sighed and placed his head in his hands in exasperation. Somebody needed to teach his beloved sister how to keep her voice down. That hurt! Still she had managed to divert the conversation; he gave her that much.

"Yes. I am the only son of Thranduil and heir to Mirkwood should my honoured father fall for some immense reason. Didn't you know?"

"He has a point Alice. All those sleepovers with your friends, and you didn't even know that?" Alice knew blatantly well what he was talking about and walked out of the hall her face flaming in embarrassment. Everyone else however was looking at them in complete and utter confusion.

"Sleepover?" Sam looked at Legolas with a nervous look in his eyes.

"Trust me. You don't want to know. It scares me to this day what I overhear at sleepovers…" Sam shuddered.

"Right…" Legolas still looked confused but let it drop. Sam turned to Gandalf.

"You wouldn't believe us right now if we told you how we know so much about Middle Earth. For now just accept that our parents told us a lot about this place ok?" Sam wasn't going to mention that it had been bedtime stories from The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings… He suspected Gandalf might freak at that.

"Should we go after her?"

"Leave her. She needs time to cool down and think, she'll come back when she's ready." Several elves looked at Sam surprised. This was a level of maturity unexpected from the young elfling.

"What? Just because most people my age like to bury their heads in the sand doesn't mean all of us do!" Hmm. That was enough for them to think about for now. Sam sat back in his chair in a relaxed gesture. Gradually the Elves and their guests relaxed and started eating and chatting once more. Although this time Alice and Sam were the subject of it. A place was found for a shell shocked Gandalf near the head of the giant table, he looked every now and again at Sam as if wanting to ask him more, but Legolas intercepted these every time, sending back warning glares of his own. Sam chuckled at the pair and turned to Gildor with a question he had been meaning to ask for some time now

"What date is it today?"

"It's 3rd March 2941. Why?" Gildor looked at Sam in curiosity as said elfling gasped in surprise.

"Ah. I hadn't realised. It's Alice's 18th birthday in 5 days time."

'_Well that answered one question!_' Gildor thought, '_and considering that Sam is younger than Alice by quite a few years he must practically be a baby! What a mature mind at such a young age! I had him for at least 50 years old with that mind!_'

"I know she was planning on a big party with her friends with lots of music and dancing as it was her coming of age party." Sam huffed. "What will we do?"

"Coming of age? I thought men came of age at 16?"

"The land we've lived in for all our life is at relative peace for a while. So the age was changed to 18. Inevitably war occurred again, but we haven't got round to changing it back again yet…"

"We can't replicate exactly what she was hoping for… But if it is music and dancing she would like then we can certainly do that!"

'_Besides. No good Elf passes up the occasion for a party. Especially if it concerns these two…_'

"Let me go talk to Thranduil and Legolas. I'll see what we can arrange…" Gildor got up and dutifully went over to his king and liege. Although Sam thought it was with a bit too much spring in his step. Sam got up and made his way over to his cousin who he noticed had been glancing over in his direction for the past ten minutes.

"Sam! It's a pleasure to see you again!"

"Father wasn't kidding when he said you were named after the Rider of Rohan was he?" Sam laughed out loud with Eomer, although the other riders didn't get the joke. Sam curled himself up next to Eomer in a relaxed pose and Eomer, slinging an arm round his shoulders decided it was time for a man to man chat.

"This is all very confusing for you isn't it?" Sam sighed.

"I don't know where I stand anymore. Everything used to be so simple… But nooo… That's being too nice! Nope I'm an Elf in disguise, suddenly with a reason for all that speed, strength, agility and intelligence that I was bullied for. I feel out of place here and everyone's going out of their way to be nice and…" Sam drew in a shaky breath,

"Hey! It's ok! Look why don't we go for a ride? It'll clear your head… Did you bring horses with you?'

"We don't have horses. We live in the middle of the city…"

"Oh. Do you keep them on the outskirts of the town then?"

"We don't have horses at all… In fact I think I've only ever ridden once. Maybe twice…" Sam stopped talking as he noticed Eomer looking at him strangely. "What?"

"You're the only son of a rider of Rohan and you don't know how to ride?" Eomer was staring incredulously. "Come with me!"

Eomer led his cousin out of the hall as Thranduil announced the party occurring in 5 days time to celebrate Alice's 18th birthday.

--


	7. Horses and Parties

--

**I'm disappearing on my gap year this morning so I'm posting the remaining chapters of Forgotten Family that I have written. There will be a sequel when I get a chance to write it :). Bye! Blazing Aurora**

**--**

Recap

"_Hey! It's ok! Look why don't we go for a ride? It'll clear your head… Did you bring horses with you?'_

"_We don't have horses. We live in the middle of the city…"_

"_Oh. Do you keep them on the outskirts of the town then?"_

"_We don't have horses at all… In fact I think I've only ever ridden once. Maybe twice…" Sam stopped talking as he noticed Eomer looking at him strangely. "What?"_

"_You're the only son of a rider of Rohan and you don't know how to ride?" Eomer was staring incredulously. "Come with me!"_

_Eomer led his cousin out of the hall as Thranduil announced the party occurring in 5 days time to celebrate Alice's 18__th__ birthday._

--

"This is a horse."

'_rrriiiiiggghhhhtttt… I think I can see where this is going…_'

"This is its head, and this is its tail."

"You know I'm not an idiot right?" Eomer looked at him out of the corner of his eye then sighed.

"Sorry. It's just that the idea of someone not knowing anything about horses is completely foreign to me."

"I never said I know nothing about horses. I just said I'd only ever ridden once or twice…" Eomer looked askance at him. "Alice had lessons with at the local riding school at dad's insistence. He said I had to wait till I was 12 because of the school's insurance; though he used somewhat more colourful language than that. Look, withers, croup, hock, stifle, hooves, forelock, and mane. Horses are prone to laminitis if a sudden sugar intake is taken and colic as they are physically incapable of being sick."

"Ok! Ok! I get it. You haven't buried your head in the sand." Sam laughed.

"Precisely."

"Still. It's one thing to spew a load of knowledge. It's another entirely different thing to apply it. Up you go!" Eomer quite literally chucked Sam up on his bay mare, and started teaching him the basics of horse control.

"Try not to use the bit too much. It's your last resort and should be treated as such. Use your seat, that's it. Sit down deep in the saddle and knee her over. Squeeze with your calves to go faster and sit down deep and settle yourself in the saddle to slow down. Great! Now for fast turning lean the reins on her neck in the direction you want to go. Watch out it is very fast so keep your seat… Whoa!" Sam had an unwanted ground-face interface as Dawn wheeled to the left and Sam kept going. Legolas sprinted onto the field from where he had been hidden in full protective mode.

"What do you think you're doing? He could have been seriously hurt!"

"You know contrary to popular opinion I am not made out of fine bone china…" Legolas looked at Sam. "I know you're worried but this is something I really want to do. I always have done since I was little, and Dad told us stories of great studs that could walk on air, and mares that made the countryside seem dull compared to them regardless of the brightness of day or the scenery!"

"But…"

"If he wants to do it there's nothing you can do to stop him." Alice was sitting in the tree to the right of them, just above their eye level. She jumped down and joined them. "Besides, he's right. I've seen the riders of Rohan on their way in. If he wants to learn he should learn from the best." Eomer's chest swelled with pride at the unexpected praise.

"But…"

"Let it be Legolas. You won't change their mind!" Gildor had joined Alice and Sam.

"What is this? Gang up on Legolas day?"

Alice and Sam looked at each other. "It can be if you want it to be! I'll go talk to your father about it. I'm sure we can arrange something!" Alice winked at Sam as she led a violently protesting Legolas away, with a chuckling Gildor following close behind.

"Now where were we? Ah yes. If you fall down, you get straight back up again!" Sam groaned.

--

Alice's birthday was a complete success. At first Alice was a bit apprehensive. I mean come on, when you think of classical music, the first thing that comes to mind is Mozart, or a symphony orchestra, which was completely not her scene. But the elvish music was so different. It melded with your very consciousness and made you feel every emotion in intense amounts. Although to be truthful you needed to understand the language to fully appreciate the true beauty of the music. So although the men of Rohan could hear the music and feel the melody; the true meaning to the lyrics escaped them. Sam and Alice though could understand every word and were sitting there with their mouths hanging open and every emotion flicking through their faces. The elves were delighted that they had new ears for their work and were bringing out old classics that hadn't been heard in centuries. The dancing was a work of art too. Experienced dancers wheeled around the clearing with their natural grace, agility and beauty, looking more like an extension of the forest around them then separate entities. Needless to say Alice and Sam didn't have that yet; it seemed that the elves learned or rather grew into these qualities as they grew older. But they still tried, and were wheeled around by their elven friends in a spinning circle.

Alice had been learning to ride alongside Sam. She had learned to ride back home but in Eomer's opinion it was a pretty awful and was completely re-schooling her. So in some respects she was worse off than Sam, but she was getting there… Alice watched her surroundings as her new friends settled around her in companionship. It may not have been what she had in mind for her 18th birthday party. But it was so much better!

--


	8. Elladen and Elrohir

--

**--**

Recap

_Alice had been learning to ride alongside Sam. She had learned to ride back home but in Eomer's opinion it was a pretty awful and was completely re-schooling her. So in some respects she was worse off than Sam, but she was getting there… Alice watched her surroundings as her new friends settled around her in companionship. It may not have been what she had in mind for her 18__th__ birthday party. But it was so much better! _

--

Alice and Sam neared the city of Imladris on horseback, closely flanked by their cousin Eomer, Uncle Haldir, and adopted Uncles, Legolas and Gildor. Sam was fidgeting excitedly in his saddle with the thought of being able to study with, in his opinion, the master healer of all time. It almost hadn't happened though…

--

_Flashback_

"_The city of Imladris extends an invitation to Alice and Sam to come and study with our healers and warriors. It would be an honour to have them grace us with their presence."_

"_Why does Imladris get the preferential treatment? They are the offspring of an Elf maiden of Lothlorien! They should come with us to meet their family and we can teach them just as much as you Elrond!"_

"_Now, now Galadriel! Sam requested my services as a teacher specifically." Elrond chest puffed out with pride and honour. "It appears that he has heard of my healing abilities from his parents…"_

"_Alice also said that she has heard of the beauty and fighting prowess that Lothlorien has!"_

"_Stop it!" Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond and Thranduil looked down at Sam in surprise. They hadn't heard him come in with his sister. "Why are you fighting like this? We aren't an object you should be fighting over. We have our own thoughts too!" The four Elven leaders looked down in shame._

"_Why don't we go to Imladris first? Because my little brother is in need of a talent of his own… We have both learned some fighting from our father, but Sam is a pacifist who doesn't believe in using his abilities to hurt others. He is desperate to learn how to help them instead." Alice turned to a disappointed Galadriel and Celeborn. "I know you want us to see your home, and we would love to see all of you in person; but this is something we have to do. Would it be possible to come see you after we have received some schooling in the medical art? After all, my mother always stated that you should learn to heal something before you learn how to break it!" _

_Galadriel and Celeborn nodded their agreement and the two elfling's turned to depart. "What is it about those two that makes me feel like the elfling, and them the Elves with thousands of years of experience?" _

"_I know…" Elrond nodded his head in agreement_

--

"You know. If you don't stop fidgeting; it's highly likely that Lily will chuck you off of her back…" Lily shook her head in agreement Eomer, which caused the company to laugh and relax a bit. They rode another league before some strange voices in a singsong voice drew them out of their revere.

"O! What are you doing,

And where are you going?

Your ponies need shoeing!

The river is flowing!

O! tra-la-la-lally

Here down in the valley!

O! What are you seeking,

And where are you making?

The faggots are reeking,

The bannocks are baking!

O! tril-lil-lil-lolly  

The valley is jolly,

ha! ha!..."

"Elladan! Elrohir! Show yourselves! We know it's you!" Sam drew himself up proudly.

"We do?" Sam looked at his sister in exasperation.

"Didn't you pay any attention to what mum told us?"

"Well I'd usually fallen asleep by that point…" Sam smacked his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Never mind… Let me handle this." The two elves in question dropped down from a high branch on a nearby tree.

"How did you know it was us? We'd only just come up with that… and you wouldn't even let us finish." Elladan pouted in a mock sulk.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you… I presume you were sent ahead by Elrond to bring us in safely?"

"Yes they were… Two days ago!" A graceful Elf maiden dropped down from the opposite side of the road.

"Oh come on Arwen! We were only having a bit of fun…" Arwen smacked Elrohir hard over the back of his head. "HEY! We're the elder ones here!!"

Alice laughed out loud. "A girl after my own heart. We need to chat sometime soon!" Arwen grinned.

"I look forward to it!"

"ARGH!! Now there are two of them!" Elrohir dropped to his knees though there was amusement flickering in his eyes. Elladan walked over to Sam and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I feel for you little elfling. Life will never seem the same again!" he wiped away an imaginary tear.

"If you are all done with the amateur dramatics…" Legolas looked at the proceedings with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes your immense highness! We would like to welcome you to our honourable home of Imladris!" Elrohir bowed expansively in an eastward direction. Arwen hit him again. "Ok. We really need to work on your anger management!"

"Shall we get moving? Preferably BEFORE father sends out another search party!"

"Spoilsport!" Alice and Sam just laughed at the sullen looks on the twin's faces as their younger sister put them down. This was going be a fun visit!

--

Alice and Sam looked at the faces lining the side of the road as they rode into Imladris. They were steadily looking more and more nervous as Elves locked them in their sights. Legolas and Gildor noticed this and rode up to flank them, as the two elfling's had been riding behind Eomer.

"I forgot. You were both unconscious when you first came into Mirkwood so you missed all of this… Elfling's are very rarely born. These Elves are only verifying with their own eyes that the rumours are true. Give them a few days and they'll be at the fawning stage that the Elves at Mirkwood were at when we left…"

"Great! Why does that not fill me with enthusiasm?" Sam looked at Legolas with a sardonic gaze but the Elf just let out a peal of laughter and kept riding. Sam looked to where Elladan and Elrohir were soaking up the praise they were receiving for bringing in the elfling's safely. Arwen was following them with an increasingly dark expression as they went along. Sam laughed, they were characters those three! Elrond was waiting at the gates of Imladris, with a thrilled look on his face.

"Welcome to Imladris. Make yourselves at home!"

--


	9. Training and Panic!

--

**--**

Recap

_Alice and Sam looked at the faces lining the side of the road as they rode into Imladris. They were steadily looking more and more nervous as Elves locked them in their sights. Legolas and Gildor noticed this and rode up to flank them, as the two elfling's had been riding behind Eomer._

"_I forgot. You were both unconscious when you first came into Mirkwood so you missed all of this… Elfling's are very rarely born. These Elves are only verifying with their own eyes that the rumours are true. Give them a few days and they'll be at the fawning stage that the Elves at Mirkwood were at when we left…"_

"_Great! Why does that not fill me with enthusiasm?" Sam looked at Legolas with a sardonic gaze but the Elf just let out a peal of laughter and kept riding. Sam looked to where Elladan and Elrohir were soaking up the praise they were receiving for bringing in the elfling's safely. Arwen was following them with an increasingly dark expression as they went along. Sam laughed, they were characters those three! Elrond was waiting at the gates of Imladris, with a thrilled look on his face._

"_Welcome to Imladris. Make yourselves at home!" _

--

"Left. Left. Left. ALICE! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR LEFT DEFENSE UP YOU WILL END UP WITH A BROKEN ARM!!" Legolas appeared to be having a minor heart attack as Alice got hit again with the practise sword.

"You know. I thought the whole idea of teaching them to fight properly was so that you didn't feel the need to dog their steps every second of the day… You can't expect them to learn right if you can't get over your squeamishness…" Gildor reclined on a nearby tree branch watching the two spar. Sam was holed up with Elrond and Arwen in some long since forgotten area of Imladris, looking over some medical books on poisons and antidotes. Legolas and Gildor failed to see what gain Alice would achieve from sitting secluded with her brother, with nothing to do. So they took her off for combat training. Although with Legolas' protective nature over Alice it would be a miracle if she actually managed to learn anything useful.

"I know…" Legolas sighed. "But I can't bear to hurt her again after the incident in Mirkwood forest. Every time I come close my chest seizes up and it's as if I can't breathe…"

"Umm… Hello? I am still here you know?"

"Sorry…"

"What's this about an incident in Mirkwood?" Legolas stepped in front of Alice, surprised that someone had managed to sneak up on them when he noticed that it was the twins. How did they manage that? They'd already succeeded once… he'd have to get the mischievous pair to give him lessons. As painful as that seemed to him.

"Legolas was witness to the Orc's that shot me in Mirkwood. In fact it was on his orders that the five brutes are no longer able to come after us!" Legolas regained his composure quickly, nice save Alice! Wait a minute…

"Did you just say five Orc's?"

"Yeah. There were definitely five that attacked us; the only one that stuck out though was the one I presumed was the leader… He had a really badly forged sword, but strangely enough it had some weird decoration. Almost as if it was a princely weapon or something! He was the one with the black stone as a matter of fact. It all makes sense now you think about it. How else would we have gotten here? What?" Legolas had turned deathly pale at the implication her words carried with it.

"We only killed 4 Orc's in Mirkwood Alice. And there was no record of a weapon such as the one you described!"

"But that means…" Now it was Alice's turn to become pale.

"We need to talk to Elrond, and get a message to my father and Galadriel. NOW!" All 5 of the small company sprinted off to try and find the hidden room where Arwen and her father were teaching Alice's little brother.

--

Imladris was a beautiful haven. A place where you can forget all of your troubles and live as peaceful a life as you want, until you sail across the seas… But it was still a settlement in Middle Earth, and although its inhabitants were as peaceful and law abiding as can be, they were bound to have made some enemies in their lifetimes. This was amplified by the fact that the Elves that dwelt there lived for thousands of years, so conflicts that would have died with their bearers were borne for far longer than was healthy… Of course, on equal accounts, Imladris had its defences; it was a testament to them that Imladris stood as it did now, and it was along those defences that Elves were frantically preparing full war defence. A situation that hadn't occurred since Sauron was beaten back by Isildur; at the end of the battle of the Last Alliance.

Now, for even the longest living Elves, and most important historians, that was a very long time… millennia in fact. Still, they were kept in full readiness, should they be needed. Elrond had never been more grateful for that precaution than he was right now. Alice and Sam had offered to leave in a public manner; draw off the enemy from the family they had grown to know and love. But the firm resistance they received from every Elf in Imladris, the telepathic warning that Galadriel gave Elrond should he accept their offer, and a panic attack that actually did send Legolas to the house of healing; where he was ordered to stay for a full day by Elrond seemed to put them off that idea for some reason… Can't think why… Not that Elrond didn't have enough to think about as it was; a band of dwarves accompanied by a hobbit had been bought to Imladris. They'd had a run in with some trolls, and were in need of some healing. On reflection it was just as well that it was Imladris they arrived at. Lothlorien was very secretive and defensive at the best of times, and Mirkwood was still recovering from the shock of having Orc's suddenly appear on their very doorstep with no warning, and the fear for their newest elfling's. Both would shoot first ask questions later… Of course the fact that they were Dwarves didn't help. Elrond didn't share the prejudices of some of his peers, but he wasn't naïve enough not to acknowledge that the prejudice existed. Elrond sighed, watching his Elves making the final preparations for the attack from Sauron's forces that were bound to arrive any time soon. Why him? He'd only wanted a simple life!

--

Sam was looking over at where Alice was training with Gildor and the twins. The swordsmanship they were demonstrating was beautiful, like a graceful dance that only they knew. But it still didn't make him want to learn it; if he had to fight that close up he knew that he would seize up, even with the newfound way of thinking that he had obtained in his short stay in Middle Earth. One-on-one up close battle just wasn't him, and he doubted that it ever would be. He sighed, lost in a downwardly spiralling train of thought that would consume him if he wasn't too careful…

_This is our entire fault… If we weren't here then Legolas, Gildor, and the other elves wouldn't be in danger. Why couldn't we have stayed in the other dimension with mum and dad? If only I hadn't gotten cornered and beaten up then Alice wouldn't be here in the first place. It's my entire fault!_

"It's not your fault…" Sam looked at Legolas in shock. He thought only Lady Galadriel could read minds! Legolas chuckled. "No. I'm not psychic, you're emotions and thoughts are written clear as day on your face. As I said though, it's not your fault. The elves of Imladris, Mirkwood and Lothlorien will protect you even if you do not wish for them to. If you were to make a break for it then they would follow you anyway, and more people would end up getting hurt."

"But it is my fault! If I hadn't have been such a wuss then those orcs wouldn't have caught me and none of us would be in this mess now!" Legolas pondered how to respond to this. He knew that he would have to tread carefully, for if he didn't then Sam would remain in this state for a long time to come. Self blame is not a small thing that should be shoved in a cupboard and hope that it will go away; he of all elves would know that.

"Those orcs weren't sent to your dimension for a holiday Sam. They would've found you, wherever you were, and would likely have harmed innocents on their quest. Orcs don't care about brothers, or parents who will no longer see their loved ones. Or rather they no longer care. They are completely controlled by the dark lord and will do whatever it is that he asks of them regardless of the consequences - even if it costs them their own lives." Legolas paused and looked over to the youngest elfling that middle earth had seen in centuries, to check that he still held his attention, which thankfully he had. "Besides, there's nothing you can do to change the past. You can only shape your actions in the future…"

"You're right. As usual… Have I ever mentioned how annoying it is when you're right by the way?"

"Yes. Often. Although it's normally accompanied by rather more colourful language than that. One of these days, I'm going to have to sit down and get you to teach me some of them. Honestly, some would think you were a mercenary sometimes!" Legolas laughed, relieved that he had managed to save Sam, just as he and his sister had saved him. It seemed as though it was repaying a debt of a kind.

"Anyway. Why aren't you sparing with Alice? I thought you were teaching her!"

Legolas laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "I was, until Gildor and the twins threatened to take away my elfhood if I didn't stop pussyfooting around. Alice didn't object, and she receives better instruction from them then I could give her. My forte is in archery anyway, which is more long distance." Legolas looked rather sad at this, but Sam had perked up and glanced at the elder blonde elf with a speculative gleam in his eye.

"Would you teach me archery? I need to desperately find a way to defend myself, but I don't have the backbone to do the type of sword fighting that Alice does…" He didn't need to wait for an answer. The thrilled look in the back of Legolas' eyes was all the answer he needed.


	10. The Battle of Imladris

--

**--**

Recap

"_Anyway. Why aren't you sparing with Alice? I thought you were teaching her!"_

_Legolas laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "I was, until Gildor and the twins threatened to take away my elfhood if I didn't stop pussyfooting around. Alice didn't object, and she receives better instruction from them then I could give her. My forte is in archery anyway, which is more long distance." Legolas looked rather sad at this, but Sam had perked up and glanced at the elder blonde elf with a speculative gleam in his eye._

"_Would you teach me archery? I need to desperately find a way to defend myself, but I don't have the backbone to do the type of sword fighting that Alice does…" He didn't need to wait for an answer. The thrilled look in the back of Legolas' eyes was all the answer he needed._

--

It was a week since Legolas had started teaching Sam archery, and whilst Sam was no expert yet, he was proficient, and had the potential to be excellent, for he had the natural eye that came to virtually all elves. Even though he was only half Elf… There had been signs of movement within Mordor. The steward of Gondor had reported drums and roars beyond the black gate, and the wraiths had been seen abroad… a bad sign in times of war; let alone peace. Although Imladris was ready; the elves were drawing in their allies, and the walls were fully operational, as well as the… other protections; that Imladris featured. Mirkwood upon hearing of the threat was fully prepared to send out their finest warriors at once to Imladris, but as Elrond pointed out, Mordor still thought that the elfling's were at Mirkwood… so it was likely that the first assault would be to Thranduil and his people. Now was not the time to leave Mirkwood forest bereft of its finest, especially as one of it's finest commanders and bowman; Legolas, was currently at Imladris anyway. But even in the darkest and most fearful of times, life must go on… and it was as such, that laughter was still heard, though it was spare and spread far and between; and the beauty that was Imladris was still to be extinguished, despite the adorations of armour, made by it's people…

It was as the first rays of the sun shone down on the halls of Imladris that the first alarm was sounded. Elrond, Legolas, Gildor, Glorfindel and the twins were checking the walls for the third time that morning when one of the watchmen noticed the unmistakable glint of the sun off of a metal breastplate. Within minutes the guard was awake and along the walls, wide awake and ready for battle. The great Elven city of Imladris steadied itself in the great quiet before the storm that was battle.

--

'Ready?'

'As much as I'll ever be…' Alice turned back to her little brother who was sweating profusely with nervousness. She knew this wasn't his scene, and had decided to do everything in her power to make sure that he came out of this alive and in one peace. The two siblings had of course heard the call to arms along with the rest, but their orders were slightly different to the rest of the elves. You see Legolas refused to leave them alone, whilst there was even a small chance of them being in danger. But at the same time, he was one of their finest warriors and was needed on the front line. So the moment that the attack came, Alice and Sam were supposed to lock themselves in the very innermost heart of Imladris, out of harms way. On the assumption that, if the orc's got that far they were doomed anyway, and there was nothing else that could be done… Now, do you think that the rebellious Alice and intelligent Sam would follow these orders? Of course not! They weren't cowards! They did recognise the need for prudence though. So they nodded and said yes in the right places. But they had formed their own plans, knowing about this world as they did, they were far more prepared than the Elves thought that they were.

'You'll be fine. Just try and remember what Legolas taught you, and stay out of the close range fighting. Never forget. You are both Elf and Human. You have the best of both species, and you have me. Together we won't fall!' Alice unwittingly finished her speech in the stereotypical Hamlet 'to be, or not to be' position.

'You do realise that was very Mary Sue don't you?' Alice smacked her forehead with the back of her hand. She was about to launch into a tirade, when she noticed Sam's small smirk. It wasn't often that he caught her off guard like that. She must be off balance with the upcoming battle! That must be it… Her younger brother couldn't possibly have outwitted her! That was simply unacceptable and would require _immediate_ punishment were it true…

'Never mind! You get the point…' The pair turned and snuck with all the stealth that their race befitted them to the outer wall where the battle was in progression, not without picking up a set of borrowed weapons though. They didn't think the twins would mind…

--

The battle ground was awash with confusion and the two elflings went unnoticed. Whether this is a good or bad thing depends on who you are, your opinion on this subject and the knowledge of what was about to happen next. (Twilight's note – Which I have and you don't. Ha ha.) For example if you were a ring wraith who had specifically come to Imladris with the orders to capture or kill said elflings then this was a good thing. But if you were an Elf, a wizard named Gandalf, a rider of Rohan or a specific Ranger who would go on to shape the very nature of middle earth then this was a bad thing. (I hope as readers you are of the latter opinion of course. No one likes to be likened to a ring wraith. Or at least no one that's not incredibly stupid does. I mean come on, they are possessed with no mind of their own and live in perpetual torture… (Twilight looks embarrassed) but anyway! Back to the story!) Alice had come face to face with said wraith, as is Murphy's Law in such a situation (for those that don't know Murphy's Law is – if anything bad can happen, it will) and was fighting with all the experience she had gained in the short time she had been on Middle Earth. Unfortunately when faced with a practically immortal opponent who had thousands of years of experience, that didn't count for much. She was barely keeping alive, finding out the hard way that there was a reason why they were ordered to lock themselves in the very heart of Imladris out of harms way. Great. But it was too late to do anything about it now. The wraith knocked her borrowed sword out of her hand and was poised for the killing blow. Then, he suddenly paused, stood up; and backed off… Okay… Now she's confused… Alice got up and looked at where the wraith was staring in horror. She shuddered too on contemplation. Legolas and Eomer were standing side by side with the murderous look on their face that stated clear as day that you had better have a bloody good explanation for this, or you are about to die. Slowly. Painfully, and with no one to come to your funeral, because they will be lying in coffins beside you… Combine that with the fact that you actually could see the killing intent surging off of Legolas in waves was enough to make anyone pause for thought. Let alone a ring wraith who was scared out of his wits and was only here in the first place because his master threatened to hang his pink boxers outside of the top tower if he didn't… No wait. That was his brother… (Twilight's note – Just… don't ask… really, you don't wanna know (Shudders at the memory of asking Aurora about it))

Alice smirked and backed off. Sometimes having a protector really was beneficial, not that he got to fight anyway. Just as Legolas was about to launch at the petrified wraith a great brassy horn sounded at the edge of the tree line. Gandalf was mounted at the forefront of the army of Rohan who had been mustered and were ready to fight. The enemy took one look at the force that was over twice as large as them, due to the good work of the elves, not even including the skill level, turned tail and ran back to Mordor for their very lives. Legolas and Eomer turned on Alice with a look the preordained trouble and she gulped. Uh Oh…

--

"At least you had the sense to leave Sam with the archers on the wall!" Legolas was nearing the end of his rant that had been rather impressive, awing even Elrond who had given the twins a fair few lectures in his time. Gandalf neared the group on assessment that the danger was over… for now. He had no idea how Legolas would respond to this next input.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here earlier. When I heard the alert, I was at the base of Mount Doom with Boromir and I raced here as fast as I could. As a matter of fact I think Boromir and the men of Gondor will be rather disappointed that they missed the action. They're marching here as we speak, though they might catch a few on their desperate flight back to whence they came." Gandalf thought he'd smoothed that over quite nicely! Until Legolas picked up on that which Gandalf had hoped he wouldn't…

"Gandalf. Why were you at the foot of Mount Doom?" There was a very suspicious tone of voice in Legolas' tone. As if he already knew. Which on reflection he probably did of course…

"Well you must see Legolas that whilst they remain in this dimension Alice and Sam are in constant danger! You yourself have seen what has happened in the space of a couple of months!" Gandalf winced in preparation for the explosion that was about to take place. "I was collecting black stones so that we could send the elflings back to where they came from." There was a few seconds silence as Legolas assimilated what Gandalf had just said. The quiet before the storm… when suddenly,

"WHAT! ARE YOU INSANE! THEY ALMOST DIED TODAY, DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT I'LL LET THEM OUT OF MY SIGHT AFTER THIS! YOU…" Alice faded out the screaming Elf that, judging by the curious look from the guard on duty at the wall on the opposite _side_ of Imladris was audible to every living member; and maybe even some dead ones…

"I KNOW LEGOLAS!" Gandalf's unusual raising of voice was enough to quiet the prince of Mirkwood long enough for him to get a word in edgeways. "I'm sending Alice with a necklace of smaller black stones which, whilst not powerful enough to send them back, is powerful enough to send out a distress signal to us." Gandalf held up said necklace to prove his point, it appeared to be a plain gold locket, but on closer inspection… yes. There were a few fine grains of the infamous black stone in the centre of the front face, which were incorporated into the design. Gandalf's tone of voice took on a gentler edge as he handed said necklace to Alice and looked at all the elves assembled. "They will be safer where they grew up…" Several elves snorted. "Oh alright. Where they have grown up _so far_… the battle that Imladris is still recovering from is a testament to that!"

Legolas walked over to the grey clad wizard and assumed the same air that he had when facing the wraith that caused Gandalf to shudder involuntary. "I'm allowing this because it is in their best interest at the moment. But if they should be harmed in any way then this world is not big enough to hide from me; and neither is theirs!" Gandalf at this point had assumed the same look that a rabbit caught in the headlights of a car makes just before it is about to be squashed… Alice made a mental note to only use the necklace in times of absolute emergency…

"We need to be getting back anyway…" Several sets of eyes turned onto Sam. "Don't get us wrong! We've loved being here! But our parents will be worried sick by now!" At this the Elves relaxed slightly. This they could understand. Gandalf made a mental note to call on Sam if he needed help talking himself out of a tight spot again…

"If you're sure, then it is goodbye for now…" Legolas said his final goodbyes as the pair activated the larger black stone that was only powerful enough for a one way trip. "But this is not the end…"

**--**

**True to his word this is not the end! Keep an eye out for the sequel 'Once Lost, Now Found'. Where the authorities find out about Alice and Sam, and once again they end up in Middle Earth, only this time in the time of the Fellowship of the Ring! (and no they are not becoming a part of the fellowship! ;p)**


End file.
